Free to Love
by storyteller84
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story Free. Theresa finds life without Ethan. Come Share her story.
1. Chapter 1

**FREE TO LOVE**

_This is a rewrite of my story Free. I deleted that story. There will be the usual bashing. I tend not to write Ethan/Theresa fics. Just can't make that work. It will be a Theresa/Sam story. I know that this is an unpopular pairing, but I like it. So on with the story_

**Chapter One**

It had been a year since Gwen had lost her daughter, Sarah, in LA. She, along with Ivy and Rebecca, vowed to make Theresa pay for the child's death. Rebecca and Ivy had the brilliant scheme of taking Ethan Martin away from Theresa and having Ethan and Gwen adopt him. Rebecca blackmailed Julian with his and Eve's secrets. They went before the judge, but there soon was a huge bump in their road to success. Judge Reily was found dead the morning of the hearing. The hearing was postponed for another four weeks.

While Ivy and Rebecca were reviewing their strategies, Theresa and her new attorney, Jacob Westley, used the time to plan a totally new one. Theresa was confident that she would keep custody of her son. They had proof that canceled out Rebecca and Julian's claim for custody. She left her attorney's office and went to pick up her son. He had not been well and she was taking him to the hospital. The stage was set.

-Passions-

Two weeks before the hearing all parties were notified of the new judge hearing the case. Her name was Jaimie Henderson. Some people were not happy.

At the mansion, a loud scream is heard. Rebecca is screaming and ranting. Having just heard from Julian that a "honest" judge is hearing the case. Rebecca asks, "Are you sure we can't just bribe her or something?" "No", replies Julian, "Father has tried that for years and it has never worked". Gwen, confident, states "There is no way she will win mother, she can't even afford a decent attorney". "Gwen is right Rebecca, Theresa has no leg to stand on. She will lose and Gwen and Ethan will have Little Ethan." States a confident Ivy.

Meanwhile, Theresa's attorney called and told her who will be hearing the custody suit. "Thank god" says a relived Theresa. "What's going on mija" ask Pilar. "The judge hearing the custody case is Judge Henderson" says Theresa. "That good Theresa" says Pilar. "Momma will you watch Ethan Martin for a little while, I need to go pick up his meds" asks Theresa. "Sure Theresa" says Pilar. Theresa leaves to pick up Ethan Martin's meds at the pharmacy. Pilar goes to his room to check on the little boy.

At the Bennett house, Sam is having problems with Kay and Grace. Grace wants Kay to move back in and stay in school. All Kay wants is for Miguel to marry her. Miguel has denied being the father and has asked for a DNA test. Kay has said no but Miguel has gotten a court order. Charity is trying to be supportive of her cousin but it is hard when said cousin is pushing everyone away and only wanting one person. Even Sam is pushed to the side. Kay is getting upset and worried. She knows that once the DNA test is done she is screwed. Miguel isn't the father of Maria. She doesn't even know who is but she knows it is not Miguel. The test was scheduled for two weeks time.

Sam was also having trouble with Grace. A man came to stay at the Bed and Breakfast. HE immediately as his wife. David Hastings, a photographer, claims to be married to Grace and that they have a son named Jon. He produced the paperwork and everything that states the Grace Standish and David Hastings are married both legally and in the church.

It is in the morning two weeks before the hearing and DNA test. Sam walks into the kitchen and Grace is there. "We have to talk" she says. "What about" asks Sam. "I am leaving with David. It is the right thing Sam. We don't have a marriage anymore anyways." says Grace. "Okay, Leave" says Sam. "I want Jessica to stay here" says Grace. Not looking at her, but out at the backyard, "Fine." he says. "I will be out by tomorrow, we will leave that night. I'm sorry Sam, I wish things were different" says Grace, then she leaves.

Sam finishes his coffee and goes to find Jessica. He tells her that her mother is leaving with her first husband and wants her to stay with him. Jessica is upset and goes to her room. Sam gives her some space and leaves to go to work. He hollers up and tells her that when he gets home that he wants to talks to her some more.

-Passions-

While out getting Ethan Martin's medicine, Theresa runs into Sam. She sees how upset he looks and they talk. He tells her about Grace leaving and everything. She listens and offers to talk to Jessica. Maybe even offer her a job as Theresa's assistant. Theresa has taken a job designing for Crane Industries. Alistair opened Crane Couture and Theresa is in charge of it.

Sam thanks her for listening and the job offer. He says he will tell Jessica about when he gets home tonight. He also offers to return the favor if she ever needs an ear. They part ways. Sam to the station, and Theresa to home.

-Passions-

The two weeks have passed and now it is time for the hearing. Both sides gather at the courthouse. Ethan Martin is at home because he is still not feeling well. Rebecca and Ivy try to break down Theresa's confidence. They were rattled when she walked in with Jacob Westley instead of Woody Strumper. Even Ethan was worried that the hearing was going to go Theresa's way. The courtroom was called to order and the judge came in. Everyone was seated and told the rules. Since Julian had filed the suit, his side was allowed to go first.

"Your honor, my client will prove that he is the best option available for the care of his son. Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald is an unfit mother. There are the reports from CPS and the fact Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has no jo…" As he said this there was an objection. Mr. Westley said that the CPS reports were false and he had proof and as for the job his client has had a job for the past six months, as head of Crane Couture. The judge accepted the evidence ordered Ethan to move on.

"She is unstable, she followed me and my wife causing my wife to lose our child" then there was another objection and Westley offered security footage from the Crane Apartments as proof of what happened that night. Again the judge ordered Ethan to move on. He had nothing more to say.

Now is was Westley's turn, he stood and said "Your honor, my client is a great mother. She is just trying to take care of her son. As you can see, Mr. and Mrs. Crane has lied to not only the courts but to CPS on the welfare of this child. The only danger the child is in is when he is in the custody of his father" here Ethan tried to object but was overruled, "As I was saying, his father and stepmother play sex games in the open and ignore the child. Please your honor do what is right for the child." Then Westley was seated. Then the Judge asked both sides questions and then retired to make a determination. I was only fifteen minutes until the judge made her decision.

Coming back into the courtroom, the judge gave her ruling, "I have thought long and hard about this. Gone over all the evidence and come to only one conclusion. That being said I find that it is in the best interest of the child for full custody to go to the child's mother, Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald. I hereby deny any and all visitation rights for the father Julian Crane. So Order." She bangs her gavel and dismisses the courtroom.

"You horrible little slut" screams Rebecca and Ivy. Gwen is devastated, she lost her son and now her only option is surrogacy. Ethan was both relieved and sadden. Theresa got to keep her child but Gwen lost another chance at being a mother.

Theresa and her attorney ignored the group and left the courtroom. Theresa was relieved. She got to keep her son. She had him, a job, and a house to live in. She had given up on Ethan over a year ago, now she focused on taking care of her family and the rest will work itself out.

-Passions-

It had been a week since Theresa won custody. Sam has continued to seek out Theresa for talks. He started to look forward to these times. True to her word, Theresa talked to Jessica. She and Jessica now talk almost daily. Jessica also works part-time for Theresa as her assistant.

Kay and Miguel had the DNA test done. It was as Kay feared, Miguel was proven to not be Maria's father. Kay was devastated, but Miguel was furious at his childhood friend. She had tried to force him to marry her by claim the child was his. This also almost destroyed his relationship with Charity. Charity was furious as well. How could Kay do this, was the thought that kept running through her mind. But, Kay was stubborn and refused to admit that Miguel wasn't the father. Soon Miguel and Charity planned on leaving Harmony together to start anew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Free to Love**

_This chapter will have some character bashing, plus more obstacles up ahead for Theresa and her family. People will slowly start to see the truth. So on with the story_

**Chapter 2**

It has been six months since the custody hearing and all is not well in the town of Harmony. Chad has been discovered as Julian and Eve's long lost son. This has devastated both Whitney and Chad. Whitney was glad her and Chad weren't intimate with each other. _Maybe it's for the best, _thinks Whitney. Fox has been there for her. But, Chad was furious. _How could Alistair do this, has he no heart, _thinks Chad as he sits in his office at Crane Industries. Valarie has been assigned as his personal assistant.

Theresa has been working and concentrate on her son. She has been spending time with her friends and Sam, as well as working with Jessica. Ethan Martin has been getting worse. She worries about losing him all the time. Pilar is worried for her daughter and grandson. Only time will tell.

-Passions-

Back at the mansion, Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy are talking about how to get Theresa to pay for Sarah's death. "One would think that getting the little Irish-Latina would be easy" says Ivy. "It should, but, Terrorsita has more lives than a cat" sneers Rebecca. "If only Alistair wasn't on her side she would lose" states and tired Gwen. They talk more about the IVF treatments. "We are ready to try within the next month" replies Gwen. "I just know that by this time next year, Gwen, you will have a child. Mother promises" states a confident Rebecca. _One way or another you will have everything and Theresa will have nothing, _Rebecca thinks.

What the three ladies don't know is that Alistair is listening in. "I wouldn't count on it Rebecca. Gwen will not interfere with my plans. No one crosses Alistair Crane and gets away with it" states a confident Alistair.

Ethan sat in his office, dreading another night at the mansion. Oh, how he wished he could have made a different choice. But, he had to do right by his child. Also he couldn't leave Gwen now, not when it was his love for Theresa that cost him, his daughter.

"Oh, Theresa, how I wish we could be together. But I can't leave Gwen. I can't hurt her anymore." says a weary Ethan. He thinks back to the night before his wedding to Theresa. He wishes the wedding was never interrupted. He could be with love and not be in this mess with Gwen.

Julian was tired. Eve and T.C, were on the outs ever since it came out that Chad was their son. Eve was trying to desperately save her marriage. Chad was angry and not wanting to talk to either of them. Whitney was getting closer to his son Fox. Father was overlooking his contributions to the company. He knew that someday soon Alistair will pick someone else as heir to the company. It seems the front runner for the spot is Theresa with Fox as a close second. Whoever it would be, Julian hoped, that they were more compassionate then Alistair.

-Passions-

Sam is waiting at a diner for Theresa. They were meeting for a weekly lunch. Sam agreed with Pilar that Theresa needs to take a break sometimes and talk to someone. Sam offered to be that person, hence the weekly lunch. He also goes over for dinner at the Lopez-Fitzgerald residence.

Theresa arrived and they ordered their lunch. Sam asks how has she been and she answer with her worries about Ethan Martin. She says she has a doctor's appointment scheduled for him the next day. Sam offers to go with her. Theresa thinks about it. It would be nice to have someone there to help. Mama has to work, Fox has a meeting, Luis is working, Miguel has left town with Charity, Whitney has to practice, and Julian knows but says he can't make it. Alistair says he wants to be on the phone with the doctor when they talk. She tells Sam that it would be wonderful if he comes with them to the doctor. They continue to talk and eat. They pay the bill and Sam walks Theresa to her car and they agree to meet at the hospital at 10 am in the morning.

Strangely enough Sam is looking forward to spending more time with Theresa and Ethan Martin. Also Theresa is looking forward to spending some more time with Sam. Both are looking forward to the next day.

The next day held many more surprises for the residents of Harmony.

-Passions-

The next day dawned with cloudy skies. The townspeople felt a sudden chill in the air. More grief was about to come.

Theresa awoke that morning with a great sense of foreboding. She felt that good news would not be forthcoming today. She woke up her son and got him ready for his appointment that day. Ethan Martin was fussy and didn't want to eat. The treatments had made him sick. To Theresa, at least, it seemed that he wasn't getting better. Pilar was in the kitchen and greeted them when they entered. They all had breakfast and Pilar left to go to work. Theresa got Ethan Martin ready to go, his appointment was for first thing that morning.

Just then the doorbell rang. Theresa answered it. It was Sam. All three soon left for the appointment. They would be meeting with Alistair at the hospital. The sky seemed to darken.

As for Gwen and company, they too are getting ready to go to the hospital. Today was the day that the doctor was harvesting Gwen's eggs. Ivy and Rebecca were going for moral support. Ethan felt guilted into attending. Julian was there only to see Eve.

Eve was working her usual shift at the hospital. She knew there was going to be trouble at Harmony Hospital today. What with Theresa bring Ethan Martin in for an appointment, Gwen here for a procedure, Julian being here, when she was desperately trying to gain back T.C.'s trust and love. Also Sam and Alistair being here for Theresa. All of this and she would have to listen to the screaming harpies, AKA Rebecca and Ivy. What a day this will be.

At the entrance to the hospital Gwen spies Theresa and Sam walking in with Ethan Martin. Oh, how she loathes that "woman". She should have never won custody. Theresa had to be paying Alistair with sex or something were the thoughts that went through Gwen's head at the mere sight of Theresa. To top it off she is cozying up to Sam, has she no shame?

Ethan heart broke at the sight of his father and the woman he loved. He knew that they had gotten close but to see them together tore at his heart. Then he thought about what his mother would say. Ethan's head hurt at the thought of that explosion.

Ivy was furious. How dare that trollop be with her Sam? Ivy knew she had to put a stop to this. She need to stop Theresa at all costs.

Rebecca was angry. Before her was the woman responsible for all the misery that has befallen her and her daughter. Now she was worming her way into another man's bed. Ethan's father to boot.

Theresa heard a noise behind her as she and Sam entered the hospital. She saw Ethan and Gwen and the rest of their party. "Ignore them" says Sam. "You're right they are not important" replies Theresa. They meet up with Alistair and soon are back with the doctor.

Gwen and the rest sign in at the procedure area and are soon called back. Now it is just time.

-Passions-

"I have the results of the tests on Ethan Martin" says the Doctor, "I am afraid that it's not good". "Just say it" says an irritated Alistair. Theresa is holding on to Sam's hand for dear life, afraid of the doctor's next words. "The cancer has progressed to far, Ethan Martin has maybe six months to a year to live" says the doctor sadly. "No," cries Theresa. "I sorry but this is a cancer that is aggressive and has affected many in the Crane family" says the doctor gently as possible. Theresa turns into Sam's shoulder and starts to cry. Sam starts to murmur soft words to her. Alistair assures Theresa that Ethan Martin will want for nothing. He wishes that she move back to the mansion so that Theresa will have help with Ethan Martin's daily care.

Then after they leave the doctor's office and collect Ethan Martin, Alistair reveals that he lost a brother and a son to this very cancer. He sees that Theresa loves her son very much and wants to help her now and help the child. He also offers a truce to Sam, for the good of Ethan Martin and Theresa. They both agree to put the past behind them and work together for Theresa and her son's sake

In the ob/gyn clinic procedure room, the doctor has finished the egg removal. Gwen is groggy and Ethan is shown back to the recovery area to be with her. Still loopy, Gwen smiles and says that by this time next year they will be parents. Ethan puts on a plastic smile and agrees. They stay in recovery for another hour and then Gwen is told she can leave.

As Gwen is getting ready, Ethan comes out and tells his mother, Julian, and Rebecca that everything went alright. They will be ready to start IVF the next month. Ivy and Rebecca cheer, while Julian gets a call from his father. He is chewed out for not being there to be told his youngest son is dying. Julian feels his head begin to pound, he had to listen to Ivy and Rebecca all day, get chewed out by his father and couldn't even get to try to talk to Eve.

Julian informs the others that Ethan Martin is dying. Ethan is crushed. He felt like he was losing another child. Gwen just came from the back as Julian made his revelation. Gwen says that Theresa must have neglected the boy and now he's dying. She says this not realizing that she has just sealed her own fate.

Everyone left the Hospital to go home. Theresa went home to tell her family, to pack and then went to the mansion. Sam went to help her then home to tell Jessica. Alistair went to dig up the dirt on Rebecca, Ivy and Gwen. Julian went to the mansion to get a drink.

-Passions-

Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy went out to the Seascape after the hospital. When they returned to the mansion they noticed some bags in the foyer. Calling a maid and asking why there were bags in the middle of the entrance way. The maid replied that Miss. Theresa was moving in with her son. They were aghast. Who did Theresa think she was?

They went to the nursery and found Theresa putting her son down to take a nap. "Why are you back?" asks the trio. Theresa told them that Alistair told her he wanted her and her son to move back in. He wanted her to have help caring for the boy, now that his time was short.

Alistair showed up behind the trio as they were about to lay into Theresa. He tells them that Theresa's word was law, only his orders take a higher place then hers. Then he leaves them alone.

Rebecca, Ivy, and Gwen huff and go to the sitting room. There they talk about how to get rid of their mutual enemy, Theresa. They continue to talk and plot until Ethan comes home. They tell him about Theresa and Ethan Martin moving in. Ethan tells them that it is Alistair's house and there is nothing they can do. It is getting late and everyone decides to turn in.

-Passions-

The next day Pilar expresses some concerns about Theresa's move to the mansion. Theresa assures her mother that she is not after Ethan and it is just about her son. Pilar gives her blessing but still has her reservations. Luis is stunned but with the turnaround that Alistair has done, he tells her to be cautious. Antonio and Sheridan are weary too. But they too give their blessings.

Sam and Jessica go to the mansion and help Theresa settle in. Jessica tells Theresa that she will watch Ethan Martin for a little while, so Theresa and her father can go to their usual lunch. Theresa asks if she is sure and Jessica says yes. So, Theresa and Sam say goodbye to both Jessica and Ethan Martin and leave for lunch. Soon coming face to face with a trio determined to bring down Theresa at any cost.


End file.
